Peter Kulas Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Peter Kulas portrayed Woodbury Resident, Mr. Michael Coleman who donated his body to Milton to witness the reanimation process first-hand and to research it further. ---- Besides the Walking Dead what other roles or productions have you worked on? ''' I have not done much that I can talk about. '''How did you get your role within the show? I read for the part with my agent. The next day I did a second reading; I got the part the next day. Other sources suggest that prior to the airing of the episodes, your audition featured some dialogue. Can you go into some details about the lines which were cut and why you believe they were? It was short scene between Milton and Coleman, I can only speculate the reason, time constraints comes to mind. What was it like working alongside cast such as Dallas Roberts and Laurie Holden? Working with Dallas and Laurie I can only describe as professional; They were wonderful and I wish them my best. Were you given any details about your character of Michael? Possibly the fate of Michael Jr, Emily and Betty who were all photographed. I was not given any details at all about wife and family. Your death/reanimation process, with the accompanying music, made for a very emotional scene; what was it like working in such an environment and how do you prepare yourself for the role? We worked from 10pm to 6am, it was very warm, we were working in an old garage. ' Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set?' When Andrea was belting me down, she commented that she had not have tie a guy down for a while. Can you talk a little about how you used your body language within the show to express Coleman's sadness and illness, as no lines of dialogue were included? I tried to show the difficulty he had to respond; I was also thinking of a dear friend of mine named Bette. Do you believe the way in which the show handled Mr Coleman's scenes were more appropriate to the context of the show and his illness and approaching death, or do you believe the lines of dialogue would have been preferable? Both scenes would have been better just to show Michael's human side. Despite your character dying, do you still continue to watch the show? I do watch the show! You seem to appreciate your fans greatly, taking part with interviews and the such frequently. Have you currently got any upcoming events or talks? ''' Nothing coming up, since the film business left North Carolina things have slowed down. '''If you had to describe your time on the show in one word, what would that word be and why? WORK.It was no nonsence..The good stuff happened at about 3 or 4 in the morning. How did Walking Dead compare to some of the different roles you have portrayed and the sets you have worked on, such as Lookin' to Get Out for example. I worked mainly features, lookin to get out; Star 80, The Howling etc. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? The best thing was AMC and The Walking Dead allowed me share their vision. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews